Together by Fate, Love, and Evil Teachers
by rheitman
Summary: Calvin has to face a danger unheard of in any planet besides his own, love. Luckily he has Hobbes, but someone else can see him too. I also have a unique idea for the ending. Sorry, but I stink at summaries.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The gift of sight

***Susie's POV***

2 years, and still the same morning routine when it comes to Calvin. Every day, his mom had to drag him from bed and onto the bus. When was he going to grow up and actually make an effort to be good? 2 years, and he still carries Hobbes with him everywhere, even to school. You'd think at least admit that it was just a stuffed animal, but he still said that Hobbes was a real tiger. 2 years, and he hasn't changed from the boy everyone hates.

He always sits on the bus with me and annoys me every day. From telling me that his sandwich is really roadkill stuffed with moldy sponges, to Sending me a hate card on Valentine's Day, he never let up. Today was no different. The first thing that he said when he sat down next to me was, "What the heck is that? Oh wait, thats just your face."

Not that I helped the matter with my need for revenge. "Still looks a lot better than your's. What did you do, wash your face with mud?" I said.

Today though was different, though. He sighed after that and said, "Why don't you see Hobbes?"

"Because it's hard to see him while he's in your backpack," I replied sarcastically, since that was the obvious answer.

"Seriously, why don't you see him like I do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused that he was being serious.

"Why am I the only one who sees him as a TIger?" The bump on the road made him jump a bit while he was talking

"How did you discover that he was a tiger?" I asked, playing along.

Suddenly, he seemed to have an idea. "Meet me after school tomorrow."

"But Calvin, tomorrow is my birthday. You know that. I have to get ready for my party after school tomorrow!" I reminded him, but we were at school and for once Calvin was going to class immediately. What the heck was wrong with that boy?

The next day…

2 days, and not only was Calvin good, he was an angel! Mrs. Wormwood looks crazier than ever because of paranoia from Calvin not getting in trouble. Once I got off the bus and started walking toward my house, my hand was grabbed and I was dragged the other way. I was astonished that someone would just drag me and would obviously cause a hole in my overalls. As I looked up, ready to wallop the kid who grabbed me, I saw Calvin and he started talking. "This will only take 5 minutes."

"CALVIN! Let me go this instant! I am tired of-"

He let go of my hand and, "I won't go to your party if you don't come with me for just 5 stinking minutes." I decided to give up and play along, so I nodded and followed him. We went straight to his backyard where I saw a rope, a can of tuna, and some bread. He started to have me make a knot for a trap and I was confused, having forgotten our conversation on the bus. When we were done we had a rope ready to capture anything that wanted that tuna sandwich.

"What was this about Calvin? I just made a stupid trap for you, when no wild animals live near here. You always do the stupidest and craziest things that make NO sense! Now, you have one minute to explain to me what this was all about, or I swear to god, I will not ever talk to-" And then there was a snapping sound. I looked to the source when I was about to faint, I thought, _How did a tiger get in his backyard. In fact, it looks a lot like. No, It can't be..._

_A/N: thanks for reading! This is not only my first fanfic, but my first time writing for fun. Please comment and let me know of any grammar errors so I can fix them._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I own none of the characters mentioned and please do not sue.

Chapter 1: Her

8 years later...

***Calvin's POV***

I had one thought in my head as I waited for the bus. _2 more years. 2 more years. 2 more flippin years until freedom from public schools._ I didn't care about college, because that was too far away to think about.I didn't care that my parents wanted me to go not only to college, but go all the way through grad school. I was tired of dealing with high school. I had an easier year during my sophomore year, but I still had no friends in school. Unfortunately, all the ogling girls last year could not make up for my freshman year and the fact that girls only wanted me as eye candy, not that that was too big of a problem. I walked on the bus automatically, and sat in a fully empty seat and was ready to block the seat next to me from any girls sitting there before the next stop, when one sat next to me.

I was about to say something when I noticed three things. First off, the girl didn't notice me, since she was entranced in a book. Second, she had it going on. She was wearing pants and a high cut shirt, but you could tell how much she was packing on both sides. When I noticed this and decided to see who it was and suddenly I was depressed, it was Her. I did not want any interaction with Her, not even to tell Her to move, so I read my book as well and pretended not to notice Her. Besides, no there was no way one of those ogling girls would sit there now. Luckily people didn't notice me noticing her and just assumed that I just didn't pay attention to Her, but they did talk about it within earshot.

Once we arrived at school, She left her seat, nose still in her book. I left and went to my locker while looking at my schedule. Like always, my after school hour was with Mrs. Wormwood. Mrs. Wormwood was the only one to be able to deal with me until she had a breakthrough in fourth grade when a dinosaur question was finally asked. Which was the largest dinosaur in each period of to see my hand up without an evil smile, she picked me. After five minutes of explaining about the top three largest dinosaurs and giving exact heights and weights over every period. Mrs. Wormwood asked to see me after class. I was confused on what I did wrong. My parents and the principal walked in after class and my parents were far from pleased. They did a pinched themselves by the end of the meeting. Mrs. Wormwood had a proposal for me. If I did all of my homework and got at least B's in every subject at the end of the day, she would give me an hour of teaching in the subject of my choosing, given that it was school appropriate. Surprisingly, this idea came from just an answer and a call to my parents. It worked with flying colors! In a month, I had better grades than Her. I still was just as mischievous, but I everyone was just happy that I was passing my classes. The principal gave her a major pay raise if she did this while I was in public schools. It still stuck with me and while I don't need it now, they are worried that I will go back in the slumps if I don't have it now.

I headed to my first class, Pre-Calculus and saw that there was only one seat left, right next to Her, and She wasn't reading anymore. Luckily, She just ignored me. Mr. Potsby said that these were our new permanent seats. I looked up and thought, _Really God? Really?_ Class went slowly since the class was just reviewing what we learned last year. They always do this every year and it is so slow. I had nothing to do in the meantime. I already read my book. I forgot to charge my phone last night, so it is out of batteries, and I refused to talk because that would mean talking to Her. After class, She left right away while I stayed back for a while. At my second hour, H. English, there were 2 seats left after I got there just before being late. They were on both sides of Her. What the heck was wrong with the universe. This somehow was the pattern of the day. We had the same lunch, but luckily I sat away from Her there. I did notice, however, that She never talked to anyone at all, or sit next to anyone, as well. Come to think of it She didn't sit next to at lunch or talk at all to anyone at school since…

It didn't help my day, though, that lunch today was mega noodle monday, which brought back memories of an incident that no one could prove. Not to mention this weeks noodles were spaghetti and meatballs or as I like to call them, intestines and squid eyeballs. During the last hour of the day, H. Biology 2, I finally got a seat away from Her. Class started and I had my mind on that the pattern was broken.

Our teacher, Mrs. "monotone" Williams, said, "Now I have assigned you lab partners for a research project to be done mostly outside of school. You will sit next to your partner every day. Since there is an odd number of students, there will be one group of three" I knew what was going to happen. "The first group is Calvin Watterson and," I couldn't watch. "Jessica Minnick."

I was cheering in my head, for once glad that I was wrong, when I heard someone say, "Jessica switched classes earlier today." What!?

Mrs. Williams said, "Well then, I'll pull out one of the group of three then." No. "The group will now be…" NO. NO. NO. NO. "Calvin Watterson and Susie Derkins."

I got paired with Her.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait, I had a big project in one of my classes and got delayed with editing. Please reply and I hope to write of how it goes and what happened between them to make them not talk to eachother. Also, the prologue was the start of 3rd grade and this is the start of 11th grade.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forced Alliance

***Susie's POV***

Great. Just great! Its not bad enough what he did, but now Calvin had to sit next to me in almost every class, except science. And to top it all off, the teacher there had me partnered up with him. I'm gonna kill Julie for moving to Moe's class. I still don't see what she sees in him.

Although, I probably should have looked before I sat down at the bus. Curse you Darren Shan. I sat right next to him and by the time I subtly noticed, the other seats were full so I had to pretend that I was still stuck on the book, but its hard to keep my attention on a half werewolf magician when the person who did what he did is right next to me. Especially since I haven't gotten to see Hobbes since Calvin showed just how much of a jerk he truly was. At least now I'll get to see him while I'm working on the project with Calvin. The worst problem about it all is that I'm excited to work with him, even after all that he did, before and after the event.

"Susie. You can leave now!" Mrs. Williams said, showing more emotion than she did all of last year. I looked up to see everyone else had left and that the bus would leave soon.

"Sorry, have a good one." I shouted as I sprinted toward the bus. I didn't bother going to my locker to drop off some things. I expertly dodged oncoming traffic like I was almost late for class. I barely made it to the bus when the doors closed behind me. The bus driver didn't even look to see if someone would get hit. When I turned to find a seat, I saw two openings. The first is by Calvin in the middle, so that left one. That one was by Moe in the back, Julie's boyfriend. Its not a good choice, but the answer is obvious, Moe. As I went toward the back, my hand got pulled like that day in third grade. Calvin pulled me to sit next to him, weird.

He said, "Look, we both don't like being partners with you, but we got picked to work together, so let's get a few things out of the way. First off, we keep this professional. Next-"

"Why did you sit next to me all day?" I asked. While I still hate him, I do still have a few questions.

"It was that or the ground, and I already learned from the teachers not to choose the ground. Now, unlike our previous projects, we will work equally and efficiently. Rule three, no-"

"How's Hobbes doing?"

"Good, he misses you but I thought we were keeping this professional. Now then, no talking to my parents. They do not need to know what happened. Next, no te-"

"They don't know what you did?"

"Actually, they don't know what you did. I don't think anyone but us does. No telling people that we are friends. We aren't. Finally, stop interr-

"Why did you do what you did?" I asked, anger dripping from my words.

"I don't know what you mean. Finally, no interrupting. All these rules go to both of us, so don't start a speech about me being unfair and I'll make sure you don't have the choice between permanent mini-braids in your hair or you shaving your head bald to get rid of it. So did you get what subject that we are researching in bio2."

"We got tigers. Lucky us, we got a live specimen." We both laughed at this. "I have one rule as well."

"Well, what is it?" He was obviously curious.

"While he can help, don't use Hobbes as an example in our project like you did in the old days."

"Darn, and I thought we wanted to fail rather than get the best project grade in the class," he said, sarcastically. I suddenly felt holes in the back of my head. I used the edge of my glasses to see behind me and say that many were staring at us, shocked that we were talking and laughing almost like we did back before that day. "So when are we going to work on the project?"

"How about today? I have no lacrosse practice until Thursday and my parents enjoy your company. Heck, they told me to forgive you after that day."

"You told them? I thought no one knew. And what's all this about you forgiving me? You're the one who ki-"

"Calvin," I interrupted in a hushed manner. "Many people are paying attention." Suddenly the burning eyes went away, though I heard many grumbles from the girls on the bus, thinking that we had something going.

"Woah, dodged a bullet there. I just sent a text to my mom, she says I can work on my project today with my friend, but she doesn't know why I want to pick up Hobbes then walk to my friend's house."

"Does she know which friend you are going to?"

"She's on a need to know basis, but she may have her suspicions with Hobbes being involved… So, your parents like me."

"I don't know why, but they seem to think everything you do is funny, and will point to one another when I describe something. Plus, they are the only ones who call Hobbes by name other than us, rather than 'that stupid stuffed tiger'."

"They are odd people indeed. Maybe you should call a psych ward to get them checked in. If you do, don't ask me to help. They haven't trusted me the last three times."

"Only three?"

"Well, the one nearest to us hasn't trusted me, I didn't mean the one just outside town, or the county one… or the state one… or-."

"I get it Calvin. Your parents have a handful."

"Well, this is our stop." Calvin said, the bus coming to a sudden stop.

"Okay, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes to start work on the project." I said with a subconscious tone of glee.

We both got off the bus, and headed our separate ways, as usual. We were always the only ones at that stop, being the only kids in the neighborhood. Only this time, I was thinking about that day that happened in eighth grade and the events that followed it. I walked through my front door and into my upstairs room automatically. Was it really my fault. No, it was his fault. He was the one who ig-" My thoughts were interrupted by my head hitting my floor and my head hitting a tube of a pocket book on the ground. I looked up to see what I slipped on. It was an unused lipstick container. I always seem to hit my head on something, as I got up, slightly disoriented, I felt the back of my head for any lumps. No none there. I looked around my room, seeing the mess from the last time I went in genius mode. It was a pig sty. I rushed to clean up before Calvin came over.

A/N: thanks for reading and keeping up with this story. Also, genius mode refers to when a genius gets stuck thinking about one topic and puts sleep and food behind it. It is referred to on the show "Scorpion" as going down the rabbit hole.


End file.
